Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода
Обсуждение спорных моментов Анонимы утверждают, что фраза «'поневоле затоскуешь по ядерной зиме'» является речевой ошибкой: ядерной зимы не было, а значит, мол, тосковать по ней невозможно. Может ли кто-нибудь подтвердить или опровергнуть это? И является ли ошибкой устоявшийся перевод «'ghoul'» как «'гуль'» (а не «мертвяк», «упырь» и тому подобные характеристики внешнего вида мутантов)? UnknownObject (обсуждение) 11:09, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Никогда не был в весенней Исландии, когда прилетевшие утки-мандаринки садятся на ветки редких деревьев, но тоскуюуууу…. :) : С гулем тоже всё вполне ясно — не упырь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:24, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Была она (ядерная зима) или не было её — не знаю, но фразу: «''Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter''» в исполнении разных безымянных бойцов и рейнджеров НКР, слышал неоднократно. Что касается гулей, то такой перевод слова ghoul, если верить Google-переводчику, тоже вполне имеет место быть, так что, наверное, ошибкой не является. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:28, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: А откуда взялась информация, что ядерной зимы не было? Потому как во вступительном ролике Fallout 2, например, наоборот, практически прямым текстом говорится о длительной ядерной ночи: «На планете воцарились тьма и тишина… И так продолжалось много лет». Это не только не противоречит ядерной зиме, но и подразумевает её. Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 15:34, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Обсуждалось в Библии 8. В интро скорее говорится о совокупности всех последствий, чем именно о darkness. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 08:25, декабря 19, 2012 (UTC) Зверомаги Мне лично ситуация со Зверомагами понятна, потому что Повелители зверей — очень длинно, да и вряд ли так себя называло бы племя дикарей с минимальным словарным запасом. Партия какая-нибудь — да, у них амбиций кулёк. Ну и псионический дар на сегодняшний день — пока всё-таки ближе к магии. В качестве аргумента добавлю, что Lord — одно из обращений к Богу (и Дьяволу), так что антиматериалистической магии предостаточно.) Может, смягчить пункт, добавив возможно? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:26, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) Часть работы за нас сделал Луркмор Несколько ляпов из Fallout 1 — проверил бы кто. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:56, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Так проверено уже, как написано, так и есть. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:46, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Тоже посмотрел. Битье (наверное, правильно Битьё) меня совершенно не расстроило.)) Lash можно перевести как удар плетью, Lasher — соответствующая производная. Как было перевести — плеткун-секун-выпорун-отдерун?) В диалоге есть строки «Классный у тебя жезл! Это из-за него тебя прозвали Лэшером?» (Фаргус, наверное), так что есть конкретная завязка на его кнутоплёткожезл. Ну, не самое прекрасное имя, возможно.)) Но зато по смыслу увязка есть. И слово русское такое имеется, кстати. Честно говоря, я думал, что всё гораздо ужастшнее, и теперь сомневаюсь, ляп ли это вообще? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: К сожалению, сложно сказать Битье он или Битьё в первых частях не приняты были диарезисы. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:35, декабря 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Грамота.ру говорит, что таки Битьё. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:07, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Битьё, да как процесс. А как имя собственное, не факт. Хотя да, скорее всего он именно Битьё. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 04:25, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Давайте тогда решим: покажем именем его наклонности (Бить'ё') или оставим налёт французской аристократичности (Бить'е ', шевалье etc). Korney San (обсуждение) 06:02, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Посмотрел английскую статью. Конкретно этим персонажем можно гордиться - "задницы одина" сгенерировали перевод, сохранивший весьма пикантный каламбур из оригинала, так что Лэшера АКА Битьё можно смел вычёркивать из данного списка. Что я и сделал. А Лурк в данном конкретном случае сфейлил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:12, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Господа… Давайте начала будем все неоднозначные версии заносить сюда и обсуждать, а потом уж вставлять в статью. Нет вопросов по нарезному оружию, Тоширо/Тосиро Каго и Кассиди/Кэссиди, Оружейным складам и т. п. — это явные и легко доказываемые ошибки. В то же время: * Различные варианты транскрипции, не влияющие на передаваемую информацию или какие-то отсылки — это просто допустимые варианты, так как единых всемирно-галактических правил нет (или дайте на них ссылку). В этом смысле Шарона/Сарона — не ляп. Более того, сама роза — сто раз не роза, а шафран, гибискус, зверобой и прочие тюльпаны в ста различных версиях Библий, Талмудов и БСЭ. И первую ошибку сделал ещё Аквила, который облажался при переводе Библии на греческий. Долина, в которой рос этот репей, ставший в Европе символом любви, у нас известна как Шарон. Если не будет возражений, этот пункт можно убрать. * Монтировка — нелишне будет прочесть статью про неё. И пункт тоже можно вычеркнуть. * Са'р'сапарилла/Саспарилла — в англовики написано про два исторических компонента «корневого пива»: северо-американский [[wikipedia:ru:Сассафрас|'сасса'фрас]] (основа) и лекарственный смилакс, он же сассапариль или сарсапарель (один из компонентов). В итоге слияния слов образовалось неформальное название Sasparilly. Для тех, кто не верит тлетворному Западу, есть ссылка на произношение. Так что тоже к удалению, полагаю. И просьба такая ко всем нам: при вписывании пункта не забывать давать ссылки на подробное объяснение, если таковое есть в самих статья. Например, по алгоритму Эвклида можно дать такую. Для тех, кто недавно в Убежище — пишется так: Бла-бла-бла или конкретно по Эвклиду: такую --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :: С монтировкой вообще смешно получилось — там же явно «фомка» видна. И кстати, включив СПГС, я нашёл вариант, заставивший неизвестного локализатора перевести Thuy Dang как Фу Дер Мо. «Dango» — искажённое японское «помёт». Далее, думаю, понятно. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: По поводу Сансет Сарсапариллы. Мне кажется, что в данном случае название напитка и корпорации должно транскрибироваться без изменений и не должно переводиться. Мы же не переводим и не сокращаем, как нам вздумается, название напитка, к примеру, Маунтин Дью. Или там СевенАп. Лично я вообще против перевода Нюка-Колы как Ядер-Колы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 14:40, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Выше есть ссылка именно на транскрипцию. Sarsaparilla [Sæspərɪlə], где æ'' произносится как краткое ''a в bad, или [Sɑːspəˈrilə], где ɑː произносится как a'' в ''father. О переводе речи нет--FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Про монтировку-гвоздодёр-лом-фомку ещё раз: фомка — это монтировка на фене. У нас что ли криминальная энциклопедия? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:08, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Название напитка произносится всеми персонажами как «саспарилла». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:20, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Речь не о персонажах — они говорят словами локализаторов, что логично :) — а об ошибочном/правильном переводе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: И ещё раз о монтировке. Настоящщая монтировка - в Fallout 3. Так то. --Korney San (обсуждение) 14:53, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Инфильтратор Не думаю, что это ошибочный перевод — см., например, Инфильтрация (тактика). Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 02:04, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : Открываю 4 словаря — гугль, бинг, промт и мелкософт: агент, лазутчик, шпион, нарушитель границы и пр. Хорошо. Но для успокоения открываю лингву: агент, лазутчик, разведчик, шпион. Для полного успокоения открываю Мюллера: шпион, лазутчик. Чтобы успокоиться навеки, открываю кембриджский словарик: a person who secretly becomes part of a group in order to get information. Можно открыть БТС и БЭС, орфографический, грамоту.ру: нет такого слова. Думаю, что в день перевода этого названия 1С настигла божья кара в виде одновременно двух мыслей, и они не справились с нахлынувшим потоком. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:38, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :: «Инфильтратор» — скорее всего, производное от «infiltration». Это слово, помимо основного значения «проникновение», применяется в значении «зачистка». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:23, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: «Инфильтратор» — производная от Infiltrator в оригинале игры. Кстати, способность «Домушник» в родном исполнении тоже числится как Infiltrator. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) Фонарик Именно в статье Википедии, на которую дана ссылка, говорится, что фонарики «существуют механические (преобразующие мускульную силу в электрическую), химические (источник света — химическая реакция) и с использованием открытого огня». Так что это не ошибка вовсе. Можно в статье Фонарик написать примечание о возможном типе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:28, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) : Я бы сказал, что под ручным фонарём понимается прежде всего направленный источник света, а тут осветительный факел. Собственно, как «факел» это и надо было переводить. А вообще, и наиболее распространённый технический перевод слова Flare, и внешний вид предмета однозначно указывают на сигнальную ракету. Как из «ракеты» вышел «фонарик» — одному 1С ведомо… Korney San (обсуждение) 06:40, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :: «Я бы сказал» — не аргумент, наверное. «Светлячок-фонарик» и прочие подобные сущности вполне укладываются в понятие ненаправленного света. Ну и есть ссылка на Википедию, которую трудно игнорировать. Что касается слова «факел», то легко представить себе, что написали бы в этой статье про 1С, переведи они так.)) Аналогично и про сигнальную ракету. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:00, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Если опираться на взаимодействие с игровым окружением, то это всё-таки факел. И ещё: в отличие от того, что написано в нашей и буржуйской статье, зажжёный фонарик урона почему-то не наносит (только что раз 10 бросил его в радскорпиона — хоть бы хны). --Korney San (обсуждение) 15:24, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: По урону посмотрю. Отпишусь как смогу. ИМХО тут метанием в скорпиона никак не обойдешься, ПУ може полностью гасить как 6, так и 7 пунктов урона. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 16:12, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Незажжёный этому же скорпиону наносил урон как положено — 1 ОЗ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Внешне (цитирую) это однозначно осветительная ракета, по взаимодействию — факел. Все эти определения аккуратно ложатся в определение небольшого носимого источника света для индивидуального использования. То есть фонарик. Исходя из описания и свойств, которые можно выудить из игры, никаких иных выводов, не являющихся предположениями, сделать нельзя. Кроме того, в русском факел и сигнальная ракета имеют несколько иное значение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Бугага, я нашёл таки точное немецко-русское слово, которое не мог вспомнить. Это фальшфейер. Картонная гильза и все дела… --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ок, надо было назвать фальшфейером?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:17, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Надо было. Но если это слово режет слух, то «факел» ближайшее по смыслу, виду и т. д. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Факел меня коробит ещё больше, чем русский перевод с английского на немецкий. А так, после последних уточнений, согласен, что этот фонарик несколько выпадает из понятия фонарика. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:07, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Не пользуйтесь, пожалуйста, викификатором на страницах обсуждения. Калабас — тыква-горлянка или калабас, из которой делают сосуды, что в случае с пиводелом более чем вполне и очень в тему. Тыква 100 % бы была осмеяна с непременным знайским уточнением о полном непонимании переводчиками как смысла мате, так и тыквенной темы вообще. Или Горлянкой бы его… ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:21, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) Хороший, плохой и прочие ангелы В оригинальном итальянском фильме нет никаких Блондинчиков, есть, насколько я понимаю, Блондин (il Biondo). И имена собственные обычно не переводятся. Это в качестве реплики. Туда же идут ангельские глаза, получившиеся из оригинального Sentenza (ит. приговор, суждение). Да и angel-eyes вроде не глаза ангела, а ангелоглазый, то бишь (особенно в контексте образа) невинный, аки младенец, агнец божий и пр., нет? Так что ещё вопрос, кто какую отсылку потерял. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : В таком случае Ангелочка можно вычеркнуть, как возвращение к первоисточнику, а Блондинчика в отсылках переправить в Блондина. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Дробитель — смотрю всякие словари и нахожу: person or device that reduces material to pulp by crushing or kneading; прибор для измельчения биоматериала в гомогенную массу; машина для противопожарной расчистки леса. И просто мясорубка в викисловаре как тех. устройство masticator. В WOW есть одноручный The Masicator. Но жеватель конечно лучше, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : А если ? Ну ни разу он не дробитель-мясорубка, прямым текстом в файлах игры описывается калька с Тайсона. Да, он «лось», но прозвище-то получил именно за привычку жевать чужие уши. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Калька в самом названии файла диалога: NcTyson.msg, куда уж яснее. Я просто привёл переводы, дающие основания предполагать, что вариант переводчиков вполне укладывается в зубодробительный контекст. И не припомню что-то историю с жеванием Тайсоном ушей. Откусил — да, но жевал — разве? ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:51, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: А здесь я верну Вам подачу насчёт "кто какую отсылку": если бы разработчики назвали персонажа Biter вместо Masticator, мы бы долго выбирали между "Кусака" и "Откусыватель" :))) --Korney San (обсуждение) 05:42, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Денатурат История «хорошего» напитка здесь, кому лень читать, краткое содержание: в 20—30-х годах в Штатах продавали лечебный экстракт из ямайского имбиря (Jamaika Jingers). Потом, когда случился антиалкогольный закон, микстуру стали употреблять в других целях (однако, 70% спирта), смешивая с чем-нибудь, продававшимся в той же атеке (например, кока-колой). Власти потребовали увеличить дозу имбиря, чтобы джейк соответствовал статусу лекарства и его нельзя было пить просто так из-за горечи. Количество проверяли кипячением и взвешиванием выпаренного сухого вещества. Потом два умника-химика-бутлегера придумали добавлять вещество, не портящее вкус, но дающее нужную массу осадка при минимальном количестве имбиря (кто-то вообще заменял его касторовым маслом или патокой). Через какое-то время выяснилось, что добавка крайне токсична, а огромное количество любителей джейка (30—50 тыс. по разным оценкам) получило параличи разной тяжести. Есть американский термины the jake walk effect и jake legs — особая походка людей с парализованными конечностями. Всех разоблачили, но «ядовитый» термин остался. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:42, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :Не буду против, если Вы отредактируете добавленный мной абзац по своему усмотрению. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 19:23, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Максон-Мэксон Сталкиваюсь с разночтением первой гласной æ как А'' и ''Э в разных играх. Причём Э'' появилась c ''FO3. Точнее, появилась история всей семьи в специальном именном терминале в Цитадели. Из «новых» членов семьи там упомянуты: * Джонатан и Джессика Мэксон, а также их сын оруженосец Мэксон. * Мэксон Второй (он же есть в [[Библия Fallout 6#Гадюки|Библии Fallout]]). * Джереми Мэксон — человек из VB. Они законно названы в статьях как М'э'ксоны. Но Джон Мэксон и Роджер Мэксон в первом Fallout локализованы как М'а'ксон. Занёс бы это в ошибки (сам факт несовпадения). А Джона ещё и переименовал бы так, как в игре. С переименованием Роджера сложнее — он упоминается и в FO1, и в FO3. А что с ними в FNV? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) :Использовал поиск текста GECK для FNV. «Максон» — 0 результатов, «Мэксон» — 4 результата. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 16:30, января 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Таки что же делать будем? Особенно с Роджером. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:56, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) Surplus В Fallout: New Vegas часто встречаются патроны с этим прилагательным в описании. 1С перевела это слово как «Армейский», но в онлайн-словарях я не нашёл подобного значения этого слова. Нет ли здесь ошибки? И какой перевод был бы наиболее адекватным? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 14:23, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) : Среди вариантов употребления можно найти такой: surplus sales — продажа правительственных товарных излишков или избыточных военных материалов http://english-cards.ru/Cards/hanke/surplus. --Anticube (обсуждение) 16:32, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) :: В словаре Мюллера нашёл такое: surplus 1. noun излишек, остаток Syn: see left-over 2. adj. 1) излишний, избыточный; добавочный; surplus kit amer.; mil. - комплект запасного обмундирования. И статья по американскому употреблению в Oxford Dictionaries. Возможно, употребление термина запасной по отношению в боеприпасам было бы более точным. Кстати, в Убежище есть участник Theodorico (из англовики), который согласился нам помогать в подобных вопросах. Можно спросить. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:13, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) "Surplus" означает "из мобилизационных резервов", это оружие, боеприпасы и снаряжение со складов длительного хранения (армейских или Национальной гвардии), как правило - несколько устаревших образцов. С уважением, Shadowcaster (Fallout-RU) (обсуждение) 01:53, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) : Вполне возможно. Уточню, что мирное surplus означает только то, что означает — избыток-излишек, а в значении запасов или резервов используется лишь в сочетании с «военными» существительными. Само по себе прилагательное никакой армейской нагрузки не несёт. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:47, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Львиный Прайд Наткнулся на такое, такое и такое. Преинтересно. Может быть, от устаревшего написания lions как lyons ниточки к Лайонсу и подопечным тёти Сары тянутся. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:37, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) Теперь с шаблоном Вот: . Для разметки попавших «в опалу» статей. Описание там же. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 13:38, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Шеф-Шеф Очевидно, что в данном конкретном случае наши фекализаторы имели в виду "Шеф-повар". А как по мне так правильне было бы перевести как "Кок-Кок". То же самое, что и "Повар-Повар", но короче, звучит похолже на оригинал и отражает специфику имени. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 08:30, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) : Кок-Кок самое то, а вообще переводить имена собственные это прямо «фишка» 1С. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:42, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Есть трудности перевода, связанные с невозможностью точно передать скрытый смысл или игру слов, всякие идиомы, анекдоты и просто отсутствие определённых понятий. Шеф-Шеф в этом смысле — именно этот случай. И винить 1С в том, что Шеф-Шеф вместо шеф-поваров крепко посылает к таксистам, взамен предлагая Кок-Коков и Кук-Куков (Kuk-kuk, если говорить о правильной транскрипции), посылающих ещё дальше — не есть мудро. Просто попробуйте поспрашивать окружающих на предмет возникающих с кок-кок или кук-кук ассоциаций, и едва ли найдутся такие, кто услышит в этом запахи кухни. Что же до, извините, «фекалоидов», «задниц» и прочих эпитетов в отношении 1С, то это просто невежливо по отношению к читающим. Есть личные блоги, личные кухни и компании — упражняйтесь сколько угодно, не нужно засорять общественный эфир. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:22, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вообще-то "Задница Одина" - это омофон-бэкроним, выражающий суть многих переводов 1С по принципу транскрипции: 1С - один эс - Odinn's Ass - Задница Одина. :) Как говорится, за что боролись... Впредь я постараюсь сдерживаться. --Korney San (обсуждение) 19:22, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Про омофоны понятно и возразить нечего, особенно если вставлено в кавычки. Как и про «фишку» с транскрипцией. Не отнять, как говорится. Я про конкретно ругательства в неличной зоне. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:36, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) Высокие планы Летуна А действительно ли таким образом перевела название квеста компания 1С, а не автор статьи в Убежище о квесте? Проверил в GECK — название этого квеста в игровых файлах не встречается совсем. Если эту ошибку допустил автор статьи, так почему бы и не исправить её? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 10:10, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) : Для меня это самый хороший пост за последний месяц! Если бы у нас существовала система признания заслуг участников самими участниками (как в англовики), Вам от меня был бы самый большой орден! :) А то столько разговоров вокруг «горе-переводчиков».. Можно спокойно переименовывать так, как до́лжно. Добавлю, что перевод упоминаемого в Википедии фильма тоже не блещет знаниями. High Plains — не «высокогорные равнины», а вполне конкретные Высокие равнины в США. Ну и Drifter-Летун имеет значение «a person who is continually moving from place to place, without any fixed home or job» (Оксфордский словарь), что в «советском» русском имело (возможно, имеет) ещё и вполне конкретное значение человека, часто меняющего место работы (Вы летун, инженер Талмудовский! Вы разрушаете производство! Илья Ильф, Евгений Петров). Наверное, это не лучший вариант перевода, но хотя бы ироничный и точно не PROMT. Спасибо UnknownObject. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:37, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Два ствола Под двумя стволами скрывается, вероятно, фильм тов. Гая Ричи «Карты, деньги, два ствола», где под стволами конкретно понимаются не двустволки, а два антикварных ружья. Правда, отсылка настолько невнятная и неуместная, что… кхе-кхе… Н-де… --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:39, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :Возможно, но дело в том, что в описании способности чётко обозначена «двустволка». --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:51, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Не вопрос, ляп по всем параметрам без лупы виден. Я прочесал тонны ссылок, надеясь хотя бы какую-то связь с хирургом найти, но тщетно. Очень кракозябристо извивалась мысль переводчиков… Но картинку убрал бы всё-таки, потому что ссылка есть на саму статью. У других ошибок тоже поводы есть к иллюстрированию, если всё сопровождать картинками, то статья расползётся до монструозных размеров. Впереди ещё достаточно находок. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:03, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Картинка упоминается в тексте, и для читателя будет удобнее, если её можно будет сразу увидить, а не переходит куда-то ещё. А от нескольких хороших картинок со статьей ничего плохого не случится. --Anticube (обсуждение) 03:17, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Хочу ещё напомнить, что "Два ствола" некорректно по отношению к объектам воздействия, которые в подавляющем большинстве помповые (на что, собственно, намекает оригинал и картинка) и одноствольные. И про ассоциации: мне вспомнился фильм про двух агентов ФБР, которые вытаскивали свидетеля из нехорошего места, причём при погрузке в машину в них пальнули из базуки, а один из них из помповика ракету сбил, заслужив возглас свидетеля "Ну ты прямо Пэтриот!". Название фильма, увы, не вспомнил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ничего не понял из поста выше — в чём именно некорректность и почему объекты воздействия — помповые? ОВ — это поражаемые объекты. Или это про воздействующие объекты? Впрочем, ошибка перевода всё равно остаётся ошибкой. ::::: По картинке. Читатель попадёт на страницу ОШ скорее всего через саму страницу с ошибкой, в которой картинки все есть. Это раз. В том размере, до которого её уменьшили, разобрать что-то невозможно, и придётся делать тот же клик для увеличения. Это два. Поэтому пока перенёс в галерею, а в идеале, считаю, достаточно ставить ссылку-возврат на статью. Это удобно читающему — можно прыгать туда-сюда-обратно без потери обеих статей, и не грузит данную статью, которая неизбежно удвоится со временем в размерах. Это мой прогноз только по FO3. И ещё раз: Пожалуйста, при описании ошибок проявляйте сдержанность, деликатность и прочие ваши добродетели. Это не листок гнева и не пособие по изобличению 1С. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) Улучшение атаки Феникс В английской версии конкретно написано Phoenix Assault Enhancement и Phoenix Armor Implants, где здесь «правильное» название «Улучшенный бронеимплант Феникс» «по аналогии» с «Бронеимплант Феникс»? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) : Там же, где и «Улучшенная подкожная броня» в случае с Dermal Impact Assault Enhancement и Dermal Impact Armor. Видимо, предполагалось Phoenix '''Armor' Assault Enhancement'', но потом это сократили. Если следовать букве, в обоих случаях точный перевод звучал бы как «Штурмовое улучшение какой-то брони». --Korney San (обсуждение) 13:09, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Т. е. как таковой ошибки перевода нет? Утверждение о ляпе, построенное на предположении о каком-то ином написании, кроме имеющегося, минимум «антинаучно».) Термина «броня» в английской версии я лично не наблюдаю, переводить же assault как атака или штурм — дело вкуса. Возможно, подчинённость слов не совпадает с английским вариантом, только у них это материя крайне тонкая, поэтому я ничего не напишу — не владею. Но утверждение, что правильным переводом будет «Улучшенный бронеимплант Феникс», мне кажется надуманным. Можно катить на разработчиков-назывателей, но к переводу 1С претензии какие-то необоснованные. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Разве необоснованные? Имеется две группы сходных имплантов: один даёт защиту первого типа, другой — второго. Почему настолько разный перевод? Опять-таки, по сути: перевод названия брони (защитной функции) как атаки. Точно как фраза «Это есть смотреть несколько как странно» ( ). --Korney San (обсуждение) 03:13, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: А покажете мне, где в названии присутствует слово «броня»? Или словарь с переводом assault как броня. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: А скажите мне, специализированные статьи дословно переводятся или с учётом контекста? --Korney San (обсуждение) 05:18, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Последний китайский аргумент: ::::: --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:04, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) : Таблицу, преподносящую сугубо личное мнение в образе научно-исследовательского, я вижу, а ответа на предыдущий очень простой и конкретный вопрос — нет. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:30, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Хорошо, мой ответ: в названии нет слова "броня", как и такого варианта перевода слова "assault". В свою очередь, надеюсь на Ваш ответ на мой еврейский, но столь же простой и конкретный вопрос. --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:11, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Полицейские очки Authority glasses на русском будет «полицейские очки»? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) : Да. --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:44, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Я в том смысле, что по authority обыскал весь Оксфордский толковый, но ни разу не встретил упоминания полиции. Как и у Мюллера, и в американском жаргоне. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:10, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Немного информации к размышлению: en:Talk:Authority glasses. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 03:16, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Это о требовании признать очки простыми солнечными? Или что? Простите, я не владею английским, и не смог найти там пояснения, что агенты ФБР, Управления по борьбе с наркотиками, Службы маршалов и пр. невходящие в полицию не являются представителями Authority. Не собираюсь добавлять ошибку в статью, но уточняющее замечание в исходной статье могло бы быть. Если, конечно, не найдётся подтверждения тому, о чём выше. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Не надо строить из себя дурачка. Я лично считаю что перевод неправильный, так как их можно найти на старом ядерном полигоне. Очевидно, что смотрят на ядерные испытания не полицейские. И почему бы вам не спросить об этом самого Антикуба? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 22:11, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) Лаура/Лора Подскажите, пожалуйста, в чём ошиблась Википедия, предложив в статье о практической транскрипции передавать au как «о» или «ау»? И почему в Википедии, например, статья Лаура имеет английское зеркало Laura? Или почему «столь любимый мной Мюллер» (а равно и lingvo) дают варианты Лора и Лаура как равнозначные, а Виктор Вебер выбирает Лауру? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:47, марта 21, 2013 (UTC) : Тут тоже самое что и в Херберт\Герберт и Ватсон\Уотсон. Различные варианты перевода. Ошибки нет. (А название книги как «Наши крошки: Всё о педиатрии» перевела 1С.) --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:45, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Допустим. Почему там нет хотя бы одного примера на «ау» ? А основной вариант произношения именно «о». К слову, Лингво на первое место ставит именно Лору. Да и если пощёлкать в том же Лингво слова, начинающиеся на «lau-» (хотя бы), везде увидите «о». А в статье с именем прямо указано, что «Лаура» — латынь. Ме же переводим с английского. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:15, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вопрос как раз не в том, что все слова на lingvo видны с «о», а в том, о чём выше написал Silvold 432. И никакого «основного» варианта в статье нет. Ну и про латынь — там указано происхождение имени, не более. Латинское оно как для нас, так и для англичан, статья которых Laura соответствует нашей Лаура. Просто варианты передачи, не ошибка. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:04, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Вы меня убедили, убираю. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:50, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) Магн/Магнус Почему Магна ( ) назвали Магнусом, особенно на фоне перевода Silus как Сил, я не понимаю. Опираясь на своё дилетантское мнение, скажу, что в Википедии имя Гнея Помпея пишется как Магн. Там вообще все древние римляне Магны, а вот фамилии, а также скандинавские цари и иже с ними — Магнусы. Вообще, ни один нормальный источник не говорит что его зовут Магнус, как раз наоборот. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 22:41, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) Лог Максона Что до «Истории Максона», то вообще ни в какие ворота, да, но почему голодиск (техническое устройство как бы) не может содержать именно лог? Смотрю перевод lingvo: log 1) регистрация, запись (информации), протокол || регистрировать, записывать (информацию), протоколировать. Вроде бы по содержанию всё совпадает. Или что? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:01, марта 24, 2013 (UTC)